


What's A Heaven For?

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair has some difficulties closing the gap with Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's A Heaven For?

April 7, 1997 

(Standard, all-purpose disclaimer) All pre-existing characters are the property of the creators and producers of "The Sentinel." No copyright infringement is intended. All new characters and situations are the sole property and responsibility of the author. 

Rated R for m/m content. Rated S for shortness. 

**MEMO FROM BUFFY** 

This is for Soraya, who Katrina informs me is a delight to beta read. I believe Katrina's exact phrasing was "Neeners," whatever the hell that's supposed to mean. I hate it when the Good Twin gets cryptic... 

## What's A Heaven For?

by Buffy  


"C'mon, Jim... bend your legs a little, would you?" Blair pressed a number of fervent kisses to Jim's shoulder blades. 

Jim looked over his shoulder. "Sweetheart, we've got a perfectly good bed upstairs. Why don't we --" 

"Uh-uh, don't wanna wait that long." Blair nibbled delicately right along Jim's spine, and the taller man shivered. Bracing his legs against the strain, he tried to squat just enough to bring Blair's cock in alignment with his ass. He felt an arm go around his shoulders, and without looking, Jim could tell that Blair was practically on his tiptoes, trying to reach. 

When Jim was growing up, he'd had neighbors with two dogs. Mitzy had been a black lab with a sweet and indolent disposition. George the dachshund, on the other hand, saw himself as the Casanova of the canine world; and at least until their owners had both animals Attended To, it was a common sight to see George leaping wildly in the air, trying with all the power in his stubby little legs to make contact with his beloved. It was only Jim's deep, eternal, passionate love for Blair that allowed the sentinel to keep that image firmly out of his mind. 

"Ooogh." With a groan, Jim straightened up. "Sorry, Blair, this just isn't going to work. Last thing we need is for me to get a charley horse right when things get interesting." B

lair sighed and rested his forehead against Jim's back. "Yeah, yeah... oh, wait a minute! Don't move." He darted over to the coffee table and picked up the stack of books that was sitting there. "Okay, I'll just stand on these --" 

"The hell you will!" Jim objected strenuously. "Those are library books, Chief. What happens if you damage one? I don't think the librarians are going to be real thrilled to hear, 'oh, I just needed a boost so I could have sex with a taller man,' do you?" 

"Fine." Blair dropped the books with a hollow thud and gestured impatiently to his groin. "Look, man, I'm wasting a *really* good erection here. I mean, this is a hard-on for the ages. You have any other ideas, let's hear them." 

Jim thought for a second. "Just use the step stool in the kitchen." 

"The step stool?" Blair made a face. "That is, like, *so* unromantic." 

"*You* have any other ideas?" 

"Okay, okay." Blair quickly retrieved the step stool and placed it behind Jim. Stepping up onto it, he leaned forward to lick the sensitive flesh behind Jim's ear. "All right, where were we.... ah, hell." 

Jim let his head rest against the wall, barely resisting the urge to pound it gently a few times. Or maybe pounding Blair's head would be a better idea.... "Now what's wrong?" 

"Now I'm *too* tall. Okay. I'll go and get the phone book. That should be thick enough -- hey!" he exclaimed as Jim turned and, in one easy motion, lifted him down from the step stool and turned him toward the couch. 

"Enough's enough, Blair." Jim fell back on the couch, pulling Blair on top of him. "We can play 'climb every mountain' later. Right now, I just want you inside me." 

"Mmmmm." Blair buried his head in the crook of Jim's neck and shoulder and pushed his legs up. " 'Kay.... maybe next time we should try the stairs. That should make up for the height difference...." 

"You scientists, never happy with the way things -- oh, god." 

"Cause and effect, Jim. It's all cause and effect...."   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browsers back button to return to your story selections or submit a [new](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi) query.


End file.
